Pra Ser Sincero
by Mimsy Porpington
Summary: remus x emmeline - Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos, sabemos tudo a nosso respeito, somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito, mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos.


_"Isso é só um jogo, um mistério, um amor, um repertório completo"_

-

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum dos personagens citados na história me pertencem.

-

**Short-Fic** - Pra ser sincero.

**Música:** Pra ser sincero - Engenheiros do Hawaii

-

Bem, eles haviam terminado, e isso já era um fato reconhecido por todas as fofoqueiras, fãs e até, quem sabe, fantasmas de Hogwarts, e isso já a deixava exausta. Exausta das lembranças, dos momentos felizes, dos dias, de quando as horas não pareciam passar, de quando a saudade a sufocava.

Ela sentia falta dele, de algum modo. Não sabia o que era aquele sentimento. Na verdade sabia. O que mais doía era admitir.

Emmeline nunca fora orgulhosa. Não tanto quanto ela estava sendo naqueles dias; sem querer voltar atrás, sem querer derrubar uma lágrima pelo sentimento que ainda existia, ou sequer pedir uma explicação à Remus.

Esse era o fim, não era? Então que fosse o fim.

Afinal de contas, ele não era mais o mesmo, e ela sentia isso. E acabou. Era isso, ele havia acabado, de um modo grosseiro, e ela não entendia porquê. No fundo, não queria saber o real motivo.

Talvez aquilo doesse demais.

_Pra ser sincero _

_Não espero de você mais do que educação _

_Beijos sem paixão, crimes sem castigo _

_Aperto de mãos, apenas bons amigos _

Talvez ela só quisesse que ele se aproximasse dela novamente, como no início. Não precisava fazer sentido, simplesmente tinha que acontecer. Como acontecera antes, por milhares de vezes, antes de virar uma coisa estável.

Tinha que acontecer novamente, mesmo com a timidez corroendo a sanidade de ambos. _Não_ _tinha_que fazer sentido.

Eles não faziam sentido. Talvez por isso havia acabado. Por eles terem encontrado uma razão para tudo aquilo. Talvez não fosse só amor, fosse algo mais. Talvez houvesse uma razão nas entrelinhas, que Emmeline não entendia.

A amizade acabara, os sorrisos acabaram, o início acabou. Ela só não queria isso. Eles não estavam mais juntos, e ela entendia isso, mas por que se afastar dela daquele jeito?

Soava típico, soava triste.

_Pra ser sincero _

_Não espero que você minta _

_Não se sinta capaz de enganar _

_Quem não engana a si mesmo _

Era amor.

Ela não conseguia esquecê-lo nem por um segundo, nem por um momento. Ela tentava, mas algo mais forte a impedia de acabar com os velhos sentimentos. Sentimentos de sempre.

Remus sempre foi mais que um amigo, um conselheiro. O sentimento nutrido por ela também era algo mais que amizade. Ela gostava dele de um modo incerto, como nunca gostara de alguém antes.

E ele dissera a ela que não a amava mais como antes, não sentia a mesma coisa. Disse isso olhando nos olhos dela, fazendo o chão dela sumir, e as imagens ao seu redor perderem o foco, inundadas pelas lágrimas. Lágrimas quentes, de quem acaba um amor.

E ela não acreditava nem por um segundo nas palavras dele, mas não queria ser tão arrogante em pensar que as palavras dele eram mentira.

Ela não acreditou, simplesmente se conformou. Como o mar se conforma com a chuva, ela deixou todos os sentimentos se misturarem, e simplesmente se conformou.

_Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos _

_Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito _

_Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito _

_Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos_

Ela pediu pra que ele repetisse. Repetisse tudo a respeito do esquecer que ele havia dito.

E ele simplesmente não conseguiu encarar seus olhos enquanto proferia as palavras mentirosas, que doíam e queimavam a alma de Emmeline, enquanto os olhos claros do loiro seguravam as lágrimas.

Por que ele não admitia que estava mentindo?

Essa frase ecoava na cabeça dela. Talvez Sirius tivesse razão. Ele estava mentindo.

Mas talvez James também tivesse razão. Só ela saberia se ele estivesse mentindo ou não.

Ela o conhecia como a palma da mão. Todos os medos, segredos, e ela não entendia porquê.

As brigas, as mentiras, os ciúmes. O amor. Pra que o amor, se tudo iria acabar assim?

Ele a amava ainda. Ela tinha essa certeza ecoando dentro da cabeça, e ninguém poderia tirá-la tão fácil. Ela só não sabia como admitir essa certeza. Era o orgulho dele contra o dela; a mesma teimosia, as mesmas manias, as mesmas brigas, as mesmas mentiras, o mesmo amor.

Ele não podia mais negar que a amava. Ele a amava. Ele sabia disso. Emmeline sabia disso.

_Pra ser sincero _

_Não espero de você mais do que educação _

_Beijos sem paixão, crimes sem castigo _

_Aperto de mãos, apenas bons amigos_

Remo olhou-se no espelho.

As olheiras, o cansaço, a palidez e as manchas das lágrimas. Pela primeira vez, a culpa não era da lua cheia, ou de qualquer outra desculpa que ela arranjava.

A culpa era de algo que tinha os olhos esverdeados que brilhavam como as estrelas em noites de lua cheia. A culpa de toda aquela dor era de Emmeline Vance.

Ou dele. Por ter terminado o namoro e ter se afastado dela, e ter dado fim a algo que ... simplesmente não poderia ter fim. Era amor. Amor como ele nunca sentira antes. Ele amava Emmeline Vance.

E não, não podia mais negar isso a si mesmo.

_Pra ser sincero _

_Não espero que você me perdoe _

_Por ter perdido a calma _

_Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo _

Ele não sabia mais o que fazer. O tempo passava, corria, as semanas pareciam querer acabar com ele. E ele sentia falta dela, como nunca havia sentido falta de nada.

Emmeline corroia sua sanidade, envenenava suas veias, e eles simplesmente não podia se livrar daquele pensamento; ele ainda a queria, ele ainda a amava, como sempre amou, como sempre quis.

E ele havia acabado com tudo. E ela não o perdoaria, ele sabia. Conhecia ela. Ele não esperava o perdão dela. Ele não merecia. Não merecia perdão, não merecia o amor, não merecia Emmeline.

_Um dia desses _

_Num desses encontros casuais _

_Talvez a gente se encontre_

_Talvez a gente encontre explicação_

- Por que, Remus? - A voz doce ecoou pelos corredores, chegando aos ouvidos dele. A noite deixava o corredor na penumbra, mas ele conseguia ver o brilho dos olhos dela longe dos dele. A garganta secou.

- Eu... e-eu... - Ele a olhou. Olhar desconsertado, como se não entedesse. - Eu não sei, Emmeline...

A garota mordeu o lábio, tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Não me diga que esse sofrimento não tem explicação, Lupin. Não minta pra mim. - A loira manteu o olhar firme em direção a ele.

- Eu não... Não entendo, Emmeline. Não é só você que está sofrendo com isso... - Ele entoava rouco, sem prestar atenção nas próprias palavras.

- Se tem mais alguém sofrendo nessa história, é por sua culpa. Você sabe meus sentimentos em relação a tudo isso - Emmeline susurrava, a voz embargada pelo choro. - Você sabe o que eu sinto, Lupin. E eu... Eu simplesmente não te entendo.

- Eu te amo, Emmeline. - A garota o encarou, o olhar ferido, as lágrimas escorrendo.

- A escolha foi sua, Lupin.

_Um dia desses _

_Num desses encontros casuais _

_Talvez eu diga _

_Minha amiga _

_Pra ser sincero _

_Prazer em vê-la _

_...até mais... _

Estavam todos reunidos numa mesa do Três Vassouras. Risadas e conversas paralelas ecoavam, quando Remus chegou.

O único lugar era do lado de Emmeline, que estava distraída com sua cerveja amanteigada.

- Oi. – Ele a olhou, hesitante, se sentou ao seu lado. - Quanto tempo que nós não nos vemos... – A voz dele morria devagar.

Amizade. Era isso. Agora era só amizade.

- Oi... - Emmeline olhou pra ele, tentando esboçar um sorriso. - É... Faz tempo, não é mesmo? - Ela sorriu, sem graça.

- Remus? Você não vai estudar hoje? - Uma garota de cabelos avermelhados parou de frente à mesa, e Emmeline desviou o olhar pra ela.

- Ah, sim... Claro. - Ele se levantou, indo de encontro a garota que o olhava com um sorrisinho que Emmeline já conhecia. Sim, eles estavam tendo algo. - Até mais, Vance. - Remus sorriu rápido.

- Até... - ela repetiu baixinho, abaixando a cabeça quando ele saiu.

_Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos _

_Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito _

_Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito_

Existira amor entre os dois. Um dia, existira amizade.

Eram muitas lembranças para serem esquecidas de um dia para o outro, eram muitas lágrimas para que as marcas sumissem com facilidade.

Mas era também muito amor, para ter aquele fim.

Ambos sabiam que ainda se amavam, ambos sabiam que estavam errados. Ambos negavam o sentimento e as memórias. Ambos lembravam, a cada momento, tudo que passaram juntos, cada momento inesquecível. Ambos sabiam que não podiam esquecer aquilo.

Mas nem toda história de amor tem um final feliz.

Eles tinham se amado, tinham se desejado, tinham se esquecido. O amor era um crime perfeito.

E Remus e Emmeline eram suspeitos desse crime.

_Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos._

-

**N/A:** chora compulsviamente

OMG! Que merda, que triste.

Ahhh... Remmy e Emmy são tão burros ! Mas tudo bem x(

Fic dedicada à Mylla, que falou pra mim escrever R/E, que por acaso é a primeira R/E que eu escrevo. Pra Miss Chartton, que me passou a música xD.

Pra Nina, porque eu peguei a letra da música no fotolog dela, a Tha que falou pra mim escrever, e pra Bia que deixou eu terminar de escrever.

Review, senão eu não vou fazer a continuação.Sim, estou tendo aulas de maldade com a Mylla.

XD

**N/B: **Lalala, a primeira fic que foca Remmy e Emmy como shipper principal não é minha, mas eu tive a minha parcela de culpa nela! Yay! Hahaha. XD Agora, sejam bonzinhos e deixem reviews, porque eu quero continuação! P


End file.
